Castle Hob
by Hijika
Summary: Prince Ace is given an ultimatum.


"We must both compromise to make this relationship between our two kingdoms work." A large man said and crossed his arms as he drew a level gaze with Prince Ace's father from across their dining room table.

"I understand, but King Whitebeard you also have to realize Prince Ace is my only heir to the throne and it's madness to send him to the Shiro Kingdom that's been blocking our trade route for the last decade..." King Roger met King Whitebeard's gaze with his own no-nonsense look. Both of them had wills of iron and it was like watching two statues square off. They had already been through a three course meal and two sets of dessert and still the discussion was stuck on this single point.

Ace felt his eyelids begin to droop and then a sharp pinch to his side that made him jerk awake and nearly bust his knee on the table. Ace grit his teeth and then retaliated by stomping on Sabo's foot . The alchemist's face went a shade paler. Ace bit down on a grin. It was then his father turned to them both with a considering look. Ace blinked back at him. It was at that exact moment that he saw the horrible beginnings of idea click into his father's mind. Before he could say anything, King Roger turned back to King Whitebeard and smirked.

"I think I have a perfect solution to our problem. Do you know where the land between our kingdoms meet? The abandoned castle there?"

"Yes…the castle in Hob Hills…" King Whitebeard nodded. It was a place not mentioned much anymore due to the fact they were at peace and it was no longer needed as a neutral meeting place. In fact it had been abandoned for dozens of years. "What of it?"

"I propose we each send a representative there –say a _match_ to connect both our kingdoms together," King Roger, "A marriage of our goodwill towards each other. That Castle Hob will be the place they stay for one month to see if it's possible."

King Whitebeard smirked and held out a hand that King Roger shook. "Gurarara! Perfect idea!"

* * *

That had been exactly one week ago and now Prince Ace found himself staring out his carriage window at the castle that would serve as his prison for the next month. Ace fumed silently as the door was opened for him.

"Hey come on, Ace…we've been here for an hour! Come out already! Isn't there supposed to be a feast inside!? I'm hungry!" As if to prove his point, Luffy's stomach growled like a monster. It was so loud that even the armor of the royal guard he wore couldn't muffle it.

"Luffy! How many times do I have to remind you to call Prince Ace by his title!" Sabo reprimanded from his seat at Ace's side. "Especially in public. We're not kids anymore."

Luffy huffed, "It's fine, right? Sabo you worry too much…we're practically family." Then he started to pick his nose expressly because he knew it would get on Sabo's nerves. Normally Ace would find their back and forth mildly amusing, but today he just wasn't in the mood for it.

"Shut up!" he yelled. "Can't you see I'm trying to telepathically burn a hole through the King's head!? You're throwing off my concentration!"

Both Sabo and Luffy looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Are you still upset with the King's proposal?" Sabo asked after a moment. At the mere mention of his father, Ace's teeth ground together and his fists tightened. Who the hell exactly did his father think he was deciding his future on whim like that? Of course it was no secret that King Roger was a selfish man. He only cared about people in the way that he could use them as pawns to further serve his own agenda. Why had Ace thought he would be any different from the rest?

Well he wasn't about to play into his father's hand so easily. He would do everything in his power to make sure nothing came of this meeting.

"Who is the girl anyways? What if she's really cute?" Luffy reasoned.

"Hello, gentlemen," a new voice greeted them. A man stood not too far away from them. He was dressed as a noble of Shiro Kingdom but in a way the clothes weren't as stuffy and formal as a high ranking official's would be, since he wore them so casually. "It's been a while, Prince Ace."

"Marco…?" Ace almost couldn't believe his eyes. "What the heck are you doing here?"

Marco was silent and walked until he stood in front of Ace. Off-handedly Ace noticed that they were close to the same height now, but Marco was still a few inches taller. Figured. "King Roger didn't tell you..?"

Ace met his bored, blue eyes with a cock of his head. Thinking back they hadn't really told him anything much. Just that he would be meeting a representative from the Shiro Kingdom… Marco sighed, and then he dropped to one knee taking Ace's hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

"I'm to be your husband, my prince," he said. Ace just stood there dumbfounded, his mind going blank at the feel of Marco's lips on the back of his hand. His face felt hot as a horrible blush crawled its way up across his cheeks.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Ace jerked his hand away and cradled it close to him. Marco? The same one that he had known as a child. Unbothered, Marco stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Not kidding, I know it's ridiculous." Marco replied as the corners of his mouth turned up. "Honestly we can just enjoy each other's company until it's time to go back home. It'll be just like old times," Marco said ruffling his hair. Ace felt a stirring in his chest at the way he smiled. He held his hand a little tighter.

"Old times…right." Ace muttered. It had been ten years since they had last seen each other. Marco was much different now, taller, harder…handsome. It seemed Ace forced himself to look away.

Just to see that there was another man standing not too far away. Ace tensed up a bit, how long had he been standing there? He hadn't even seen him appear.

"Not so fast, I'm also a Prince of the Shiro kingdom!" The taller, rounder, black bearded man exclaimed. Marco grimaced, but the smile didn't quite fall from his face.

"Don't worry I didn't forget you Prince Teach,"Marco nodded towards the other man. "Prince Ace, this is my adopted brother Teach. He's here to also attempt to win your heart."

Teach came forward with a toothy smile. "I'm a much better choice than my brother, and I'll show that." As he moved to be closer to Ace, Marco cut him off.

"Let me show you to your room," Marco said, taking Ace by the shoulder and it was the start to what was going to be a very long month for a certain prince.

* * *

His first night Ace spent most of it out in the balcony of his room pacing back and forth.

"Wow you're going to make me dizzy."

Ace looked over his shoulder to see the focus of his thoughts standing there.

"Can't sleep?" Marco asked. Ace narrowed his eyes at him.

"Who told you?"

"Your guard and alchemist."

"Those two jerks…"

"But seriously, are you okay?" Marco asked before he could curse the two of them too much. Ace sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm just having a hard time accepting all this. I mean, just yesterday I was just pretending to listen in on my father's meetings and now all of a sudden I'm supposed to choose a partner to restore the relationship between our kingdoms? This is way too much," Ace said all of it in a rush. Marco had to blink a few times in order to take it all in. He came closer and, after a moment, nodded.

"I know it's a lot to put on you…but I'm here if you need to talk."

'Why did it have to be you of all people.' Ace thought, just as soon as the words left Marco's lips. It would be easy to throw this whole thing back in his father's face, but he didn't want to hurt his old friend.

"Alright, thanks." Ace nodded. Marco smiled and Ace decided he would be choosing Teach over him.

* * *

"I have to admit that I was surprised to find you waiting for me this morning," Teach said as the two of them strolled through the garden of Hob Castle.

"I really wanted to get to know you better since I've already met your brother." Ace tried to feel excited to hang out with a new person, or even the beauty of nature around them, but somehow he couldn't bring up his mood. Either way his words made a satisfied grin squirm its way on to Teach's face. He moved so that they were walking closer together and Ace fought the urge to instantly move away. He also forced a smile onto his face that felt more like a grimace.

"Well, you've made the right choice between the two of us—I'm twice the leader he is and I have a lot of ambition." What happened next took Ace totally off guard. Teach had ambition alright, in a sudden movement he had Ace pinned against the closest tree and was moving in for a kiss.

"What the hell!?" Ace couldn't help but yell.

"I know you feel it too, we have a connection…" Teach insisted.

"I'll show you a damn connection!"

"Oof-!"

Ace's kick connected directly with Teach's crotch and sent him rolling in pain. At that same moment the tall grass around them and Luffy and Sabo both came tumbling into the clearing.

"Ace, are you okay!?" Luffy demanded. He almost tripped over Sabo as the two of them rushed to Ace's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks guys." Ace stepped over Teach who was still agonizing on the ground. "Make sure Prince Teach gets back to his room safely…"

"Roger!" Luffy saluted.

Sabo paused in brushing off his pants to stare as Ace made his way past them. "Where are you going?"

"Going to see Marco."

* * *

He found Marco in the library sitting close to the fire with a book under his nose. Ace had to admit that the reading glasses he wore looked quite good on him. He didn't even look up as Ace came over and sat against his back.

"Well hello there," Marco said as he turned a page in his book. "Something on your mind?"

"Do you think our fathers care about us at all? Or are we really just a way to make a political connection?" Ace tried to stay casual as he said it, but it was a question that really weighed heavy on him. He felt Marco pause and close his book.

"I think…it's a little bit of both, of course they recognize the opportunity a union between us would bring to each Kingdom, but the fact they aren't forcing it shows that they care about each of our feelings." Marco's warmth left Ace as the other man stood and walked over so that they were face to face. He held out a hand to help Ace stand and Ace took it. Once he was pulled to his feet, Ace kept a hold of Marco's hand and gave it a little squeeze.

When Marco explained it to him that way it made Ace conflicted because that made sense and maybe his father wasn't as heartless as he thought he was. He didn't want to deal with that right now.

"I guess that makes sense," he begrudgingly admitted. A cautious smile lit up Marco's face as he ran a thumb across Ace's knuckles.

"I also have a confession to make…I _may_ have asked your father for your hand, and that's what set this whole thing into motion."

Ace's eyes widened at that revelation. He was pretty sure he gaped like a fish for a few seconds until words came back to him.

"What!? Then why the heck is your younger brother here!?"

Marco dropped his hand to scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah, that was the King's idea…something about testing your feelings and making sure you didn't feel forced…" Marco explained. Ace seriously felt like his was going to either cry or laugh but he wasn't sure which. "Seriously, I would never want to put that one you." Then something occurred to him that brought him up short.

"Wait, but what was all that talk about 'just enjoying each other's company and going our separate ways' talk?" Ace narrowed his eyes at Marco who had the decency to squirm under his gaze and Ace noted how his face went a little red.

"You didn't seem happy to be here so I thought it might have been a mistake…I mean you stayed outside for so long that I thought you were never going to come in when you first got here. I didn't want to pressure you if you weren't feeling it…but I've always been fond of you Ace and would be honored if you would have me as your husband. I love you."

Ace couldn't help the grin that broke out across his face. All that stuff about throwing this back in his father's face and really it had been Marco that had arranged this all along. He didn't have to hold himself back anymore; he rushed forward and pulled Marco down into a hug.

"I love you too, and I hope your brother won't take it too hard," Ace smiled against Marco's neck as he said it and was rewarded with a rumble of laughter on Marco's end.

"Guess we're going to end our stay at castle Hob a little early," Marco said as they parted. Ace's smile turned mischievous.

"Actually, let's just end Teach's stay…I wouldn't mind catching up with you for the rest of the month," Ace replied. Marco turned a little redder.

Not far from them, just out in the hallway, another prince fumed and already began to plot his revenge, but that was a tale for another time. For now the other two princes would enjoy the rest of their time together and got on to unite their respective kingdoms in peace.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
